User blog:Duente Zaibatsu/Saw Mod Parts; What would you want?
Introduction Foreword I have created this page to gather suggestions on alterations, improvements and ideas regarding the Saw section of the game. Mostly, mods for the OVE9000 weapon, or different saws to be purchased. Given that the OVE9000 acts as a weapon, and removes about 50% of the choices the player can make in preparation, I as a frequent saw user, would like to see more choices available as well as game play mechanics to support them. ::As always, feel free to comment on what interests you, or changes you seem fit. ::::Do note that names and numbers are placeholders for now. Additional Mechanics Ammo First, I would like to suggest that either ammo drops restore the saw, or that the game do not check for the ammo count on saws. *This is basically so that one may use the saw freely, without worriyng about picking up un-effective ammo drops. Weapon Mods Second, I do see fit that the weapon could be moddable, as others, to fit the necessity/desires of each user, but mostly, so that players do not have generic weapons. Features Third, I propose that the saws have each of their features displayed. Such as being able to saw, be able to "shoot" enemies, as well as their increased damage against bulldozers faceplates. Achievements Finally I would like to propose Achievements for the saw, it is "vanilla" weapon that any user may specialise in, so achievements akin to "I Knew What I Did Was Wrong" are suggested. Achievements can be used to "teach" users about features, as; *Construction Worker **"Kill a Bulldozer by sawing off his face-plate" *Quick unload **"Have all deposit boxes sawed open in a Transport heist" *Using the master key **"Have all deposit boxes sawed open in GO Bank in less than 2 minutes after the vault was opened" Additional Saws At first, I believe that adding different saws could simply resolve this issue, so I propose the following saws: Circular Saw; The OVE9000 Simply, the saw as is. The only change I propose, is that the "damage against bulldozers" be applyed to all bulldozers, instead of only the Green Bulldozer Chain Saw; The EV1LLD34D A bigger saw, deals additional damage against enemies but lower damage against sawable materials. The concept about this saw, is a weapon to be used, a weapon that gives that chainsaw massacre feeling to the user, lastly a saw that is made to incur fear to the hearts of the enemy. Reciprocating Saw; The JigJigSaw A smaller saw, deals reduced overall damage, and reduces ammo total on the weapon that is equipped with it. This saw would have the feature of being a silenced saw, akin to how Ghosts can open security doors with ECM jammers, this would allow you to saw objects but taking an signifcant ammount of extra time. Also, you would require further time to open large deposits, as well as having a decrease in your "loud" fighting with the ammo penalty. Drill Saw; The Tinydriller A different saw. This saw, deals reduced damage, and offers no recoil. The main advantage os this weapon is that it can be used on "drill-able" regions to further reduce time needed to finish the drilling process. Mods First, the weapon must be "partitioned", I have chosen a partitioning system, that is as close as possible with the weapon system, to easily implement in game, therefore they will use the same name system: Extra: Gadget: :For those that desire gadgets, can be used to see better in dark areas with the flashlight attached, and perhaps a custom "laser" to help aim the saw, needed with the suggested drill saw Foregrip: TBA Grip: Sight: :Will not suggest sights for now, as they do not provide any aid for the weapon. Magazine: Category:Blog posts